date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Date A Live Episode 7
Date A Live |Ending = Save My Heart |Previous = Episode 6 |Next = Episode 8 }} is the seventh episode of the Anime adaption of Date A Live. Synopsis In what seems to be a destroyed part of the city, Origami is facing off against a young girl wearing a CR-Unit that looks completely different from hers. With the rest of her own teammates down, Origami engages the girl. After distracting her, Origami goes on to attack her from behind, until the girl's Territory protects her from Origami's attack. At that moment, a woman's voice says that time has run out and it is all revealed to have been a practice match. Ryouko wonders in amazement how the girl managed to easily fight off 10 of her troops all by herself before brushing it off that the girl has, in fact, killed a Spirit before. Later on, Ryouko has the girl introduce herself to her squad. The girl introduces herself as Mana Takamiya, a 2nd Lieutenant Wizard. Afterwards, Ryouko hits both Mana and Origami on their heads and ask both why they had to destroy the equipment they were using during the match to which the two simply apologize to her for. Ryouko then advises the two to not do so again before she tells Mana that they will then be going over about their previous encounter with the Spirit <Hermit> and invites her to sit and join them. Mana complies. As Ryouko plays a feed of her and her team's previous battle with Yoshino, Mana and Origami initially talk regarding Ryouko until Origami mentions that the rest have been talking about her and how she has killed a Spirit before, with Origami asking how she was able to do it. Mana explains to Origami that the Spirits are not all the same and that they have to face them differently each time. After telling Origami this, Mana then sees Shido in the feed and mysteriously calls him her brother as origami is shocked to hear this. Sometime later, Origami confronts Mana concerning her being Shido's other little sister and asks her to explain. Mana then asks if he is a friend of Shido's to which Origami immediately claims that they are together, to Mana's surprise. Meanwhile, at school, Ms. Okamine announces to her class of a new transfer student that will be joining their class. She then asks the new student to come inside and introduce herself. The new student introduces herself as Kurumi Tokisaki and then immediately announces that she is a Spirit, which catches Shido, Origami, and Tohka by surprise at this. As Tamae tells Kurumi to pick her seat, Kurumi then asks a favor from the class if one of them could show her around due to her being new to the school. Tonomachi quickly raises his hand and volunteers but is turned down by Kurumi. She then walks toward Shido and asks if he could be the one to guide her around after class, which Shido reluctantly agrees to. At the Tenguu Camp Military Base, Ryouko and fellow colleague have just received reports that a Spirit had recently transferred to Raizen High, with Mana adding that this particular Spirit is deadlier than the rest, revealing that this Spirit has killed over 10,000 people just by herself, and even more with the addition of spacequake deaths, with the analysis of the Spirit being completed, revealing the Spirit's codename as . Back with Shido, Kotori confirms to Shido that Kurumi is indeed a Spirit and tells him to do his best to make her fall for him before the AST arrive and intervene. Kurumi calls Shido and asks if he is ready to show her around. The two then leave the classroom just as Tohka and Origami watch. Aboard <Fraxinus>, Kotori and Kannazuki monitor Shido and Kurumi's activity and from the screen, Kurumi asks Shido where they should go first, prompting a decision for the Fraxinus crew to choose for Shido's reply: 1. The Roof, 2. The Nurse's Office or 3. The Cafeteria. After the voting process, #1 gets a higher vote but Kotori asks who voted for #3 where Reine reveals that it was her vote. Upon being asked why Reine explains her reason why at which Kotori eventually agrees with and tells Shido to take Kurumi to the school cafeteria. From the classroom, Tohka and Origami observe the two, with Tohka wondering what Kurumi is planning with Shido and Origami commenting that nobody will get between her and Shido. At the school cafeteria, Shido shows Kurumi the lunch menu which he explains to her. Kurumi then flirts with Shido, which Kotori tells him would be a bad thing for them if he falls for her. Shido and Kurumi then continue on and a new decision appears for the crew to choose from. Kannazuki makes a decision at picking the third option, which is by having Kurumi reveal her panty, causing Kotori to have Kannazuki be taken away again. Kotori then wonders aloud how such a perverted option came up but accidentally causes Shido to say it to Kurumi. Kotori then immediately tells Shido that that was not his instructions and that he was supposed to ask her about being a Spirit, but tells him to quickly change the subject. However, Kurumi asks Shido if he would like to take a peak, surprising Shido. She adds that she wouldn't mind so long as it was him and she walks up the stairs next to them. Kurumi then slowly lifts her skirt up, but Shido then stops her and asks her what she meant earlier about her being a Spirit herself. Kurumi then reveals to Shido that she knows all about him and knows about his recent dealings with the rest of the Spirits, which catches Kotori and Reine's attention. Shido asks her how she knew about him, but Kurumi merely states that it is her secret on how. She adds, however, that ever since she first found out about him, she has had her eyes on him for a long time and had been hoping to finally be alone with him. Kurumi then takes Shido's hands and asks him if he could do a favor for her, but before she can say what it is, Tohka and Origami fall out of a locker which they had been hiding in, revealing themselves, to Shido's surprise and Kurumi's amusement. When asked by Shido what they were doing, Tohka says that she was only looking for him and Origami quickly says that students are forbidden for holding hands at school, ordering Kurumi to let go of Shido this instance. Kurumi then playfully says that she only had a case of anemia and that Shido was only looking after her. Hearing this, Origami acts as though she also has the same illness to get Shido's attention. Tohka gloats at Origami and Kurumi for their attempts but also does the same and at the same time, acts as though she has the same illness, but pronounces it wrong which Shido corrects for. Unfortunately, Ai, Mai, and Mii see what is happening and creates another misunderstanding, to Shido's utter dismay. Later after school, Kurumi thanks Shido and Tohka for showing her around the school but whispers to Shido that next time she wishes it would be just the two of them alone. She then says goodbye to the two before running off. Shido then asks Tohka where Origami is, with Tohka responding that she doesn't know but thinks that she had already gone home by herself. Kurumi is then happily skipping on her way home until she bumps into a man and apologizes. Two more other men come out of an alley nearby and the man tells Kurumi that she has to do more than apologize before they let her move along. Kurumi then realizes that the three men are planning on sexually assaulting her and plays along with an act of her own. She guides the three to the nearby alley and suddenly, the three would-be rapists scream in terror as blood splatters on the ground. Within the alleyway, Kurumi is standing among the bloodstained alleyway and sadistically thanks the three for the meal. Suddenly, Mana appears before Kurumi and confronts her. Elsewhere, Shido and Tohka have just finished grocery shopping and are on their way home. As they walk, Tohka recommends something yummy to eat, with Kotori also agreeing. Just then, both Shido and Tohka encounter Mana in front of them, with Mana surprised to finally see one of them. Shido then asks in confusion if Tohka knows her, but she doesn't. All of a sudden, Mana runs up to Shido and hugs him, calling him her big brother, to the complete surprise of Shido, Tohka, and Kotori. Shido and Tohka show Mana the Itsuka house where he currently lives in and meets Kotori for the first time. As Shido, Kotori and Mana sit, Yoshinon mentions how Shido and Mana look exactly alike, with Mana expressing how it shouldn't be a surprise since they are related after all. Shido then politely says to Mana that he doesn't remember her, at which Mana responds that she also does not remember anything from the past except a couple of years ago, with Shido asking if she also does not remember who their mother was, with Mana confirming that she doesn't. When Kotori asks how she would know that she and Shido are related, Mana shows them a locket containing a picture of her and Shido back when they were still kids. Shido is very shocked to see himself with Mana while Kotori is in disbelief that the news is all true. Mana mentions how she was completely upset after Shido went off somewhere and that she worried about him every day. Ecstatic, Mana goes to hug Shido but is interrupted by Kotori, who kicks Shido away. Both Shido and Mana demand why Kotori did that, to which Kotori reasons that Shido is her older brother too and that she doesn't want anyone to take him away from her. Mana understands and says that she wasn't planning to do such a thing, but utters that at the end of the day that she will still be Shido's biological little sister, causing an argument to erupt between her and Kotori. After the whole thing, both Kotori and Mana ask Shido who he thinks is the better little sister between them, with Shido dodges quickly and instead asks Mana if she lives alone. Mana answers that she lives with a group of people who she works with and then leaves afterwards. The next day at school, Tamae is checking the attendance and when she calls out Kurumi's name, she gets no response and when Tohka says that she might be late, Origami suddenly voices out that Kurumi will no longer be attending at their school. Just as Tamae continues on, the class door opens and Kurumi appears, excusing herself for being late. Shido then notices Origami reacting strangely to Kurumi's presence and gets a message from Kotori on his phone, asking him to meet her at the Physics Preparation room at lunchtime. Later at lunch, Shido goes to the Physics room and when he asks Kotori why he asked him to come, Reine shows him a surveillance footage from yesterday, where he sees Mana confronting Kurumi with Origami and the AST nearby. In the video feed, both Mana and Kurumi equip their CR-Unit and Astral Dress respectively, which astonishes Shido. As he continues watching, Kurumi is quickly blasted by Mana, wounding her and when she tries to get back up to face her, she is once again shot, mortally wounding her and knocking her out. Mana then moves in closer to Kurumi and finishes her off by decapitating her, which visibly horrifies Shido. Reine then says that Kurumi was killed by Mana and the AST yesterday, noting that Kurumi should be dead and Shido confusingly says that it's not possible as she is currently in their class as they wonder how she is still alive. Meanwhile, Origami confronts Kurumi alone near the school's rooftop and Origami tells her that she should be dead. Kurumi then restrains Origami with her shadow hands, casually remarking at how easily she, Mana and the AST dealt with her the day before but then reminds her that she isn't dead anymore. When Origami demands what she is gonna do to her, Kurumi then mentions at how fun being at school has been for her but mentions that that is not the reason she is there, but rather, Shido is the reason she is there. Kurumi then threatens Origami to never get in her way toward Shido, maniacally laughing to Origami that she wants Shido all to herself. Characters By order of appearance. *Mana Takamiya *Origami Tobiichi *Ryouko Kusakabe *Shido Itsuka *Tamae Okamine *Kurumi Tokisaki *Tohka Yatogami *Hiroto Tonomachi *Kotori Itsuka *Reine Murasame *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Ai Yamabuki *Mii Fujibakama *Mai Hazakura *Yoshino Trivia Major Events *Shido meets Kurumi Tokisaki for the first time and learns that she is also a Spirit. *Shido and Mana reunite and Shido learns that Mana is his biological little sister. *Shido learns that Mana is also a member of the AST. Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1